AppleDash: Tickle Game
by Dawn Felix
Summary: While playing a friendly game, the two anthro friend start to tickle eachother what will happen next?


Applejack was sitting down on her couch waiting for her friend Rainbow Dash to come over her sleepover. Applejack was wearing a dark orange short sleeve shirt top and wearing dark blue short pants with no shoes or a shocks.

"Hmm... I wonder what is taking Rainbow Dash so long to get here?" Applejack asked herself as she stared looking at her floor.

Just then there was a knock at the door as Applejack stood up from the couch and was walking over to the door as Applejack opened the door she saw Rainbow Dash standing in front of her.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a dark red sleeve top and was wearing a dark blue pants.

"About time you come... What take you so long?" Applejack said with a annoyance on her voice.

"Sorry I was looking for my games!" Rainbow Dash said as she blushed a little on the face.

"Well since you are here... So come on in!" Applejack said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash nodded as she walked inside Applejack's house as she closed the door.

"Applejack... I... like you're new house!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thank you Rainbow!" Said Applejack as she sat down on the couch, "You know Rainbow you can sit down if you like!"

Rainbow Dash looked to see that Applejack's couch is big enough for both of them so it have enough room to sit down. She smiled a bit as she walked over and sat down next to Applejack she felt a little happily that she was sitting next to her friend.

"Hey Applejack do you want to play a game with me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure what kind of game do you want to play?" Applejack asked her.

Rainbow dash place her bag at the floor and put out a board game of check, "How about this?"

Applejack nodded and walk to the table where Rainbow Dash place the board game of check. After few hours of play a check game.

"King me!" Said Applejack proudly which made Rainbow Dash chuckle a bit.

"Nice game AJ!" Rainbow dash said as she managed to get her checkers piece all the way to the end of her side.

"Don't get overconfident Rainbow!" Said Applejack reminding her in a playful manner, "After all the game isn't over yet!"

"I give up... This game is started to bore me!" Rainbow Dash said as she walk back to the couch and sat down.

Applejack walk to the couch too and sat down on her side, "Well what you want to play then?" She ask.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she grabbed both of Applejack's feet-hoofs and placed them on her lap. Applejack had no idea what her friend, Rainbow Dash was doing but it must have been something with the game that they were going to play.

"Okay... AJ let see how long you can last without laughing!" Rainbow Dash said with a grin on her face and she started using her finger to tickle Applejack's soles hoofs-feet.

Applejack felt this sensation and she didn't like it as she covered her mouth, she was indeed ticklish so she couldn't laugh what so ever. Rainbow Dash was tickling her hoofs-feet everywhere and Applejack couldn't even last for a minute as she started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... STOP RAINBOW... STOP... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I GIVE UP... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T TAKE THIS FOR A MINUTE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Applejack laughed.

Just as Applejack was about to pull her feet back Rainbow Dash pushed her to the floor as she got on her back and continued to tickle her soles hoofs-feet as the anthro farm pony started banging on the ground begging Rainbow Dash to stop.

"PLEASEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA... RAINBOW... AHAHAHAHAHA STOP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I... I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Applejack laughed.

"But why AJ... watching you laugh is something I like!" Said Rainbow Dash as she started tickling her soles hoofs much faster.

"NOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP TICKLING MY SOLES !" Applejack laughed as she continued banging on the floor.

Rainbow Dash continued to tickle her hoofs for more than 5 minutes as tears were rolling down on Applejack face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MORE NO MOHOHOHOHOHORE PLEASE... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Applejack laughed, "RAINBOW AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT!"

But Rainbow Dash wouldn't stop but then she felt Applejack flipped her over and spoon the blue anthro pegasus down on the floor and lie behind her back and Applejack had a smirk on her face.

"Time.. for.. a payback..!" Applejack panted as she extended her hands on Rainbow Dash waist and started tickling Rainbow Dash on the side of her torso.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... STOP APPLEJACK AHAHAHAHAHA I'M !" Rainbow Dash laughed as she was trying to free herself.

But Applejack didn't listen as she continued to tickle Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash already had tears steaming down her face as she also started pounding on the floor, "HAHAHAHAHAHA... PLE...ASEHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHAHAHAHAHAP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE APPLEJHAHAHAHAHACK PLEASEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow Dash laughed, "NO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Applejack tickled Rainbow Dash side of her torso for more than 7 minutes as Rainbow's body were getting a little sweaty.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP PLEASEHEHEHEHEHEHE NO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE APPLEJACK AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow Dash laughed, "PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT!"

Applejack stopped as she got off Rainbow Dash and lie her back on the floor. Rainbow Dash lied her back on the floor next to her friend as she looked at Applejack who have her eyes close she then open her eyes and look to her friend Rainbow Dash

Then they started laughing because they had both have fun and tickled each other like crazy as they continued laughing. A few minutes later they both fell asleep in the floor with smiles on their faces.

* * *

What you views were expecting to happen next? XD

I don't own Applejack and Rainbow Dash credit going to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.


End file.
